


Leftovers

by PrettyMessedUpSituation (MarcelinesNightosphere)



Series: Lazy Sunday [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Couch Sex, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, M/M, Quiet Sex, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelinesNightosphere/pseuds/PrettyMessedUpSituation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finishing up the leftovers from Thanksgiving, Cas and Dean are finally alone after a holiday filled with friends and family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leftovers

Sam and Dean were passing each other containers of food and piling them on the stove and the counter, fixing plates and warming things up, arguing over who would get the last of the mashed potatoes and who would get the remainder of the stuffing. Cas sat on the pub chair at the counter watching them with a smile.

“We wouldn’t be having this argument if you didn’t demand a twenty four pound turkey. There wouldn’t still be leftovers to fight over,” Cas said.

Dean stopped to look at him. “No leftovers? No…leftovers?” His face twisted in disgust and disbelief at what he was hearing. “What are you, a communist?”

Sam laughed quietly and hit start on the microwave. “I for one am very upset that Charlie’s mac and cheese is gone.”

“Oh,” Dean groaned, looking at his brother in agreement. “That was the best mac and cheese I’ve ever eaten.”

“What did she put in it?” Sam asked.

“Sour cream she said, but god that was good.”

“You two and food, I swear,” Cas said.

Dean raised his eyebrow at him. “Us? What about you and cheeseburgers? Don’t be hating on our love of an American holiday of familial gluttony okay?”

“I’m not. It was a great day and a great meal. The company was excellent. Is there anything left over there for me to have, or are you two polishing everything off?” Cas asked, craning his neck to see what containers remained.

Sam surveyed the food and pointed as he called out what they had. “There’s the last of the turkey, some sweet potatoes, one crescent roll, a little honey ham, cranberry sauce, and…I think that may be it.”

“Would you be so kind as to make me a plate, Dean?”

“Of course,” Dean said, smirking at him as he filled his plate. “Lemme guess. Honey ham, sweet potatoes, the last crescent roll, and you’re going to ask if there’s another piece of maple pecan pie when you’re done.”

“You know me well.” Cas’s cheeks blushed a bit, happy that this feeling from Thanksgiving had lasted all weekend.

It had been the best they’d ever had. Simple, full of love and laughter. Charlie had come in from San Francisco which was quite the treat, Sam’s Sarah stole a dinner with them before rushing home to visit family and go shopping with cousins, and Kevin had come in from his break at university to be with them for the night. It was good to have a full table. There had been so much food, wine, and Cards Against Humanity.

The three ate the rest of the leftovers and Dean put the remaining cranberry sauce down the disposal before pulling out the pies. He cut each of them a slice – pumpkin for Sam, maple pecan for him and Cas. He eyeballed his piece for a minute before cutting a sliver more and adding it to his plate.

“You sure you don’t just want to take the tin and eat the rest?” Sam teased.

“That might be in the cards later.”

“I’m gonna take off here after this. I think I’ve bothered you guys enough this weekend,” Sam said.

“Whatever, Sam.”

“No, really. Thank you for letting me crash and hang out here and eat your leftovers.”

Dean jokingly scowled at the last one. “Yeah, you better be thankful for that.”

“There was no reason for you to stay at your place alone while Sarah was gone, Sam,” Cas put in. “You know you’re welcome any time.”

“I know. Just…thanks.”

“You’re welcome, brother. Now eat your pie and get out,” Dean joked. Sam punched his arm.

 

Dean finished cleaning up the kitchen after Sam left, having to kick him out before he stripped and cleaned everything as some sort of payment for his meals and stay. Sarah would be home soon and Sam would want to be there. When the last dishes were done, Cas was finished cleaning up the living room from the weekend of beer bottles and video games. He met Dean in the kitchen, both getting a glass of water before calling it an early evening.

Dean sipped his water and set it on the counter, looking at Cas. He hooked his fingers into Cas’s belt loops and drew him closer, kissing him gently, slowly chasing his tongue through Cas’s mouth. Both their mouths were cold and wet from the ice water, a chill that seemingly matched their relaxed movements. Cas set his glass down next to Dean’s and found his hands reaching around Dean, coming together at his back and pulling him up against him. Dean licked into Cas’s mouth and came down to nibble his bottom lip. It felt so nice. A smile crept across his face and Cas stopped to look at him, enjoying that honest bit of pure happiness emitting from a Dean who had his tummy and his heart full. Cas gestured for Dean to head to the couch and he disappeared into their bedroom, returning wearing much more fitting clothes for the day that matched what Dean wore – a stretched out old tee shirt and pajama pants. While Sam was there, Cas had opted for jeans and a nicer shirt.

Cas pushed Dean back until he was laying on the couch, taking a second to square himself comfortably as Cas straddled him. He pulled Cas down to him, taking his time with a kiss, his tongue meeting Cas’s. Silence filled their apartment, the only noise was the faint sound of their kisses. Cas rolled his hips and Dean mimicked his movements, moving against each other, building to a rut. Dean’s hands grasped the back of Cas’s thighs as he leaned down to kiss Dean’s neck, then Dean gripped hard and moaned when Cas found his way to his ear, nibbling his lobe and breathing heavily past it.

He always forgot about the thing with his ears until Cas did something like that. He felt himself throb against Cas’s cock, his balls tight and desperate. The rutting felt good, but he needed more. He reached down, raising up enough to pull his pants down past his ass, Cas taking the initiative and pulling them off Dean’s legs behind him, casting them aside. He reached into his pocket and brought out a small bottle of lube. Dean took the waistband of his pants and pulled them down, letting them hook under his balls.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he whispered, his chest tightening at the sight of Cas’s cock, the tip slick with precome.

Cas moved under Dean’s legs, letting them hitch up on his sides. He smoothed the lube onto his fingers and slid them along Dean’s crease, massaging his hole gently and slowly. He pushed a finger in, circling and sending it further, another joining it to work Dean to readiness. He positioned himself and leaned over Dean, kissing him. He pressed his tongue into Dean’s mouth as he pushed in, pausing, letting Dean breathe before moving deeper. A moan of approval came from Dean, filling Cas’s mouth. He rolled his hips forward and back, brushing Dean’s face with his hand, running it through his hair, kissing him deep and slow.

Dean’s hand moved down to find himself, stroking in tandem with Cas’s movements, sending waves of pleasure over him. His breaths grew quicker, and Cas buried his head into Dean’s neck, skimming his teeth across his skin and kissing it. His breath rushed past Dean’s ear, pushing him to the edge. The quiet continued, not a word spoken between them as they looked into each other’s faces, holding back the pleasured moans waiting in their throats as they came, foreheads pressed together. Dean’s arms supported Cas as he trembled in the aftermath, moving as far over as he could to let Cas fall next to him to put himself back together. Cas kissed Dean’s shoulder.

“Shower and pie?” he asked.

“Shower, and _definitely_ pie.”

 


End file.
